Snowmen in Summerland
by Fallerullandeig
Summary: In the Third Reich, a young officer finds himself shot by the enemy in battle. He wakes up in a laboratory with the world's most hated and evil doctor. The doctor has saved his life by using a experimental device that enchanses a soldiers abilities in battle but there is a slight catch; It turns him into the female gender. OC x Historical Person
1. Prologue

**Hello there! This is was orignally an idea for a normal short story I was working on for a school project but as it progressed, I was intrigued of the idea of merging it with the whole "Kämpfer"-universe. I kinda wanted to create a solid background story that isn't as lame as that of the Anime and Manga, so here you have it! I wouldn't consider this well written as there can be many mistakes and poorly explained situations but hopefully readable.**

**Prologue**

It was a cold october in Northern Europe this year. It was snowing, the only thing that could be heard was the wind whistle. I stared at the long rows of people walking that had just come out of train wagons. Many of them was tired and cold, they looked at me, I gave them a reassuring nod. Even though deep inside I knew what was going to happen to them. The smoke stacks's reminded me of that. I saw two people, a woman and a girl standing out of the line. I went up to them and asked them kindly what bothered them. The woman seemed to be having trouble with a suitcase, the cold had probably made her weak. She answered me she was tired. The young girl helped the older woman on her feet. I told them "Tell you what, why don't you follow me to a warmer place?" Then came a moment I would never forget, the young girl gave me a smile. A beautiful smile filled with happiness. I led them inside the building. I walked inside my quarters, the warmth from the fireplace hit my face and the two others. I offered the two to sit down on the couch, I took of my thick coat and put it over the freezing woman. She thanked me and put on a weak smile. The young girl cocked her head "You aren't like the other soldiers" I laughed at that statement "Oh, what make you say that?" She smiled again "You are so kind!". She smiled again, there is something with this girl that makes my heart pump faster. I smiled to myself.

Suddenly more noise than usually broke out. That sounds... like... guns! Not single killings, but a full scale battle! What was going on?! I got up grabbing my gear "Stay here you two!" I ran out the door and was greeted by one of my men "Sir! The russians are here!" I panicked "What!? How come no one noticed before now?" I pulled out a luger out of my belt "What are you standing around here for?! Take defensive positions!" The young man jumped "Y-yes sir!". A flash from far away met my eyes. The flash was followed by a loud sound. Then it happened. All the sound stopped. My legs wouldn't support me anymore as I fell on the snow below me. Breathing became difficult and painful, The world was becoming more and more blurry. The snow around me became increasingly red. Red? Blood? My Blood? I see. This is the end isn't it? For me? One sound started to fill my ears, it was the young girl's voice crying out to me. She had walked out of the building to where I was. She started shaking me as if wanting me to wake up. Water drops hit my face. She was crying. Crying for me. Please don't cry. Please don't cry for me. Even if seems difficult in such dark times, please, don't let that beautiful smile go to waste. I used my remaining strength to raise my arm up to her crying face and wiped the tears away "Please don't cry" She held on to my hand and didn't let go as she put on a weak yet beautiful smile. I felt the world getting ever more lighter and darker as the time went by. Then, it became completely dark. I see. Goodbye and Thank you, girl.

**There you go! I will give you 10$ If you can guess where this is without checking the other chapters :3 Feedback is very much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 1: Still Alive

**Chapter 1: Still Alive**

The darkness that had once surrounded me was now fading. It was being replaced by light. Was I really going to heaven, even though these sins I had committed in life? I was reassured that it wasn't heaven I was going to. I saw the bright light, fade into a weaker light. Lights, Walls, People came into the picture. They stared at me. "Doctor, he's awake! Doctor!" One of them said while running out of my sight "Yeah, Yeah! I heard!". The sound of a door opening and closing was heard, another figure came into my sight. The figure smiled at me, he grabbed my shoulder "How are you feeling?" I didn't know how to answer, I wasn't sure. Was I even still alive? "I-I don't know" I said. I noticed something was off with my voice. It was… brighter. Not filled with a single sign of dark tones my voice usually emitted. "You were almost killed during a Russian ambush in the KZ camp Birkenau, we found you laying on the ground as the ambush was defeated. You got a bullet through your chest and were bleeding heavily. We managed to save you with an experimental device" he said smiling as he went out of my field of vision again. Experimental device? I wanted to reassure myself of what he meant "What sort of Experimental device?" I said as I moved my head for the first time and moved my eyes so I could see the man. He smirked "It's a bracelet that enhances your abilities, stamina, strength, eyesight, regeneration abilities. It's still just experimental and hasn't even been field tested yet, but we hope to put on every solider of the Third Reich!" he said laughing a little. I took both of my arms up and noticed a bracelet on my left arm, it was white and one side of it was wavy while the other was straight. There was something else that was new, my hands, seemed, smaller and sleeker. "But off course, there is a downside of this experimental device" he said as I lifted my body up in a sitting position. I finally realized what had truly happened to me as he continued "You turn into the female sex" he said. His assistant mentally face palmed and muttered curse words while shaking his head. The man, who I think is the doctor, gave him an intensive glare. "I don't really care what gender I am, as long as I'm combat-ready, I will always fight for my country" The doctor cheered up and clapped his hands "Ah, Gut!" he saddened a bit "I wish all the soldiers thought like you, so I could field test it right away" His assistant comforted him as he let out a cry. I stared weirdly at the two of them. I got up from the operation bench "Well, if you mind, I would like some clothes". The doctor raised his head fast as lightning, unaware that his assistant had his head over him. The doctor smashed the back of his shaved head into his assistant's jaw. The assistant started cursing like crazy, the doctor ignoring him "Ah, yes! I will find you some clothes!" he looked over at his assistant "Merkel, will you go get our officer some clothes?" the doctor cocked his head looking at his assistant "What's wrong with you? Your jaw hurts?". The assistant named Merkel, walked out the door cursing while sending an angry glare at the doctor. The doctor looked like a question mark "What a strange man that Dr. Merkel is" the doctor said sighing while placing his hands on his hips. He turned towards me, he looked at me with wide eyes filled with joy "I believe I haven't introduced myself! My name is Doctor Josef Mengele! What is your name, officer?"

"My name is Kurt Eichmann" we shaked hands. A few moments of silence went by before he asked questions "So, I'm guessing you were part of the SS?" I nodded. His assistant came back with a female Waffen-SS camouflaged officer uniform with underwear, a brown beaked hat with the eagle on it and pair of black boots. "Can you believe it? We actually have own uniforms for women here in the laboratory! Oh, and by the way Merkel, where did you get that?" his assistant was silent. I proceeded to take the clothing on, a perfect fit. I added the final touch of taking the peaked cap on, shadowing over my crystal-blue eyes. I turned around and noticed the doctor and his assistant had dangerously red cheeks. Doctor Mengele put his thumb up in approval "Suits you!". Feelings of embarrassment filled my head "T-Thank you" I straightened up "Anyways! Please lead me to the exit, I must return to Auschwitz. The doctor jumped, probably from my change in attitude. "C-Certainly!" He ran towards the door, opened it and signalized for me to go through.

We walked for quite a while along a humongous corridor "Just how big is this facility, Doctor?" his bored gaze turned into a joyful one "Ah, very large! We work on a lot of cool things here! That bracelet is only one of many things we build here. Our most recent innovation is the teleportation device" A long window came up on the left side of what seemed to be an endless corridor of doors. I stopped and watched out the window under the beak of my hat. I was surprised to what met my eyes. A large circle with strange pulsating lights was on the floor with numerous thick cables going to it. "That is our teleportation device; it works, but is still somewhat random when it works". A spark went off just by the machine, followed by an electric fizzle. Smoke began to emit from it, filling the white room where the device was. I watched as the people in lab coats fled from the smoke. "See? It can still be a little unpredictable" the doctor said to me, laughing. What came next set me at unrest "Doctor, is that normal?". The device started shining brightly "No, it isn't the device itself that faults" the doctor said puzzled by this new event. Suddenly an electric discharge was sent towards me and the doctor. "Oh Schei-" I managed to say before the electric current flowed through me. The world darkened around me yet again.


	3. Chapter 3: Still Still Alive?

**Chapter 2: Still Still Alive?**

I felt sluggish as I opened my eyes. Scheisse, what a nice chain of events I've been through lately. The sun was shining brightly, wherever this was, was not inside a facility at least. I got up on my feet and got a grasp of my surroundings. I was in some sort of backyard. Some strange water emitting things, green grass with a table and chairs was in it. It was quite big and was connected to an even bigger house. I heard some groaning and looked down on the ground. Dr. Mengele was sleeping on the grass chewing on my beaked hat. I kicked him in the stomach awakening him. I stayed calm "Doctor, where are we?" he looked around still sleepy "Hmm, this doesn't look like the research facility" I lightly punched him the face. He grabbed his nose "Auch!" he screamed. A while went by before he suddenly lit up "Ah, maybe we were teleported! I have a plan! Let's walk around a little and find some clues!" I sighed and nodded towards the doctor.

We walked out of the backyard and was immediately faced with lots of buildings with weird architecture. "We are certainly not in Germany, that's for sure" I said, the doctor nodded. We noticed a few people walking by. They were staring at us, no, correction, me. They had some disgustingly perverted looks on their face and blushed out cheeks. I sent them an unforgiving stare which made them scared.

I and the doctor walked for quite a while until we were met by some kind of store. I looked at the weird text above the glass window "What kind of text is that? It's not Russian." I thought out loud. The doctor patted my head "That, my friend, is Japanese!" he said smiling. I panicked "We are in Japan?!" the doctor nodded. "You mean to tell me that we were teleported all the way to Japan!?" I shaked the doctor by his lab coat, ignoring the staring bystanders. The doctor smiled manically "Yes, it works! The teleportation device proves it yet again! " he cleared his throat as I let go of his lab coat "Don't worry, I understand Japanese, so you have nothing to worry about!" I calmed myself. I turned towards the supposed shop again. My stomach growled. The doctor turned towards me "I see, maybe we should get some food" I walked up the stairs of the supposed shop. Where is the entrance? I don't see a door anywhere. Suddenly I saw a woman on the inside walking straight for the window. Is she really so dumb to walk straight on a window? Suddenly a melody was played and the two windows slide into the wall making an opening. "What in the world…." Me and the doctor stared equally as much as the windows closed again, now without the melody "Doctor, is this one of your innovations?" the doctor denied it. The woman who walked out looked weirdly at us. I closed in on the windows, the melody was played again and the windows opened.

After a weird experience with what the store owner, called a "slide door" we roamed around his store. The doctor let out a laughter and waved at me to come to him "You know what, Kurt?" I shaked my head "Not only did we get teleported to Japan, we travelled into the future". What did he just say? Future? "What do you mean, exactly?" He grinned "We have travelled 70 years into the future, my friend! The year is now 2012! One can only guess what kind of advanced things they should have by now!" Yeah, I am still wondering what those humming white metal boxes with lot's things in them are. The doctor seemed to be a lot more excited than he was before. "So doctor, can you recreate that machine and take us back?" His joyful attitude was switched out with a serious one "I'm afraid that's impossible. It was meant to be a teleportation device, not a time machine. "Does that mean we are stuck here?" the doctor nodded. I took the information I received quite lightly. Sure, stuck 70 years in the future can be fun. But I had family back home, and by now, my newborn sister would be 70 years old. "Thinking about your family, Kurt?" the doctor said to me in a soothing voice. I nodded. I went out to sit on the stairs, the doctor followed. "I'm sorry" he said while looking up towards the sky. "It's fine. So I guess we need to make a living here in the future, huh?" the doctor nodded smiling "It looks like it, but I got it all figured out!" his joyful attitude once again flowing towards the surface. I looked at him weirdly. "While you were unconscious back at the lab, I actually did some background checking on you. You dropped out of high school to join the army,am I right?" He did a background check on me?! I couldn't say anything before he continued "You currently look like a 16 year old, so I thought that you maybe should attend school! It would help you learn Japanese and at the same time, learn something new!" I sighed while rubbing my eyebrows. "Going to school at the age of 30" I sighed "Fine! But you better find a damn good job, earn some money and find us a good place!" The doctor smiled "Deal!"

The next weeks went by rather quickly, the doc got himself a good job, he asked for money in advance and managed to get hold of a decent place. He learned me some basic Japanese and was surprised as he stated "I was a quick learner". We got hold of some civilian clothing, I was rather shocked on what women wore in the 21th century. The feeling of embarrassment when wearing them went away quickly once I got used to them.

Then after three weeks, my first day at school for 16 years had finally come. I opened the closet in my room and a saw uniform beside my SS-Uniform. It was the school uniform. I put in on and looked myself in the mirror, my cheeks warming up. "God, how revealing this uniform is" I said to myself "But it looks good, doesn't it?" the doctor stood in the doorway, ready to go to work "Have a fun day at school, Kurt" he said, walking out the main door of the apartment. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on.

"Today we are having a new international student in our class, Erika Eichmann" It was a brief silence before most of the students turned on a smile, the teacher continued "She is from Germany and will accompany us, please take care of her" I nodded towards the crowd of girls. Apparently, this school split the girls from the boys. Why? I don't know, I don't really care either. I noticed two faces in the crowd that did not look as pleased as the other students. They noticed I was looking back at them, making them divert eye contact. I noticed the two of them wore similar bracelets to mine, could it be the same? The teacher pointed towards a seat behind one of the one's with the not-so-pleased look. It was a tall blue haired girl with blue eyes. I felt the tension rise as I walked past her, I couldn't help but to grin a little. I sat down using the rest of the class staring at her back.

I went to the schools library after the school had finished to pas the time. Until I was confronted by three girls, one of them I had already seen "Hello, Erika", a raven haired girl said in a calm matter. I responded "Hello yourself". She didn't flinch from my rather rude way of talking "That's a nice bracelet you have there" she pointed at the bracelet on my left wrist I smiled "Indeed it is". I looked over at them scanning "Seems like you have something similar" I pointed at the slightly concealed red bracelet on the raven haired girls' left wrist. "Are you a moderator" the blue haired girl said with a serious tone in her voice. Moderator? "What?" I said looking weirdly at the blue haired girl. The raven haired girl looked surprised "Are you not a kämpfer?" Apart from the weird pronunciation of the word 'Warrior', I didn't quite understand what they were talking about. "Well, I am a soldier, if that answers your question, as Kämpfer means the same as Warrior" I said as their shoulders relaxed "But, my question is what you kids are doing with a 70 year old innovation" I said. The looked at me with questionous looks. "If I'm guessing right, those things improve your stamina, strength and all that right?" their eyes widened a little bit. "Innovation? You mean someone on this planet made these?!" The red-haired girl said out loud pointing at her own red bracelet. I put my arm up and signalized towards my own "These where made in Germany in the year 1942 as to be used on all German soldiers in the Third Reich. Apparently, this is the first ever prototype that was made and I was a test subject" They all seemed quite shocked about what they were hearing. the raven-haired girl didn't seem convinced "1942, that is over 70 years ago. How come you look so young even now?" I sighed "The same man with who created this bracelet, were also a part of group developing teleportation devices. Unluckily, the damn thing teleported me and him here in addition to sending us to the future" The three of them seemed awestruck until the blue-haired girl blurted out "Wooow, I thought all those History Channel programs about german scientist making flying sources and stuff was just all a joke!" I didn't bother responding to that. "So what were you?" the red-haired one asked "I was a officer in the SS, I was second in command in the KZ Camp known as Auschwitz". Those words seemed to take a while to sink in, giving life to some strong emotions "You... helped the killings of millions of lives? How cruel!" the blue one said looking at me, anger visible in her eyes. I sighed "You don't refuse a well paid job, it's amazing how crazy people get when it's about money" I laughed a bit. The raven-haired girl had some other questions in mind, other than those regarding cruelty "Second in command is a pretty high position, isn't it? I'm guessing you were a male before using the bracelet, right?" Hehe, guess I was found out "That is correct", the girl immediately asked another question "So why don't pose as a male student? Our bracelet allows us to change" she looked over at her companions "Please show him" the two of them nodded. Their bracelets shined brightly. The light died down and revealed quite a surprise; The angry red-haired girl had been changed into a timid brown-haired girl and the blue-haired girl was now a male. "Upgrade!" I said out loud, making the raven-haired girl giggle. I looked over at mine "The doctor saved my life giving this to me, I will permanently be a girl for my remaining life. If I take the bracelet off, I will die as I will return to my old body. And according to the doc, I was full of russian bullets" I sighed. I looked over the clock "My, it's getting late! I'm betting the doc is home from work soon. I need to make some dinner" The kids looked at me "A former SS-Officer, Second-in-command of a KZ Camp making dinner? I find that hard to imagine" I smiled a little "Just because I was a officer, doesn't mean I was lazing around and just because I was in a cruel place, doesn't mean _I _am cruel, keep that in mind" I walked off not saying anymore


End file.
